Talk:Commendations (Halo 4)
Confusing commendation values Page is set up oddly, Qualified is included in commendations that don't require it and all seem to have extra divisions of the commendation. It goes 0 -> 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 for a total of five parts (or 7 depending on the commendation and then caps once you reach the end of 4. For example, Assassin Master (Added the rest of the info to this one by the way) has 5, 10, 25, 50, then at 4/5 it has 50. Once you finish that last 50 you do not need to do anymore. 5/5 and 7/7 merely shows that you finished the commendation. 4/5 is the last you need to do, or 6/7. Pwnyville (talk) 04:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :You're correct. I layed that part out, but haven't mastered any, so I didn't know. This will be corrected as soon as possible. Oh, and brohoof. 04:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::/) Brohoof Pwnyville (talk) 04:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) On the nature of Waypoint's incorrect values The article lists Payback's Adept and Expert requirements both as 250. 17:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Assassin Expert and Master are the exact same, otherwise I wouldn't have typed it out that way. I have the commendation. You can look it up if you don't believe me. Pwnyville (talk) 10:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Are you getting this from Halo Waypoint? Halo Waypoint is an idiot when it comes to commendations, I've come to find. Take a look at Bullet in the Brain 17:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Odd Formatting I'm agreeing with the odd setup. For instance, Novice on any level. Let's just use Grunt Slayer as an example. You start out as a Novice. Being a Novice means you are new i.e. you need 0 kills to BE a Novice. To become Proficient requires you to get 25 kills. You then are considered Proficient because you have demonstrated said Proficiency by killing 25 Grunts. So the order probably should move up by one. :•0/6 Novice: No kills needed :•1/6 Proficient: 25 kills :•2/6 Adept Etc. etc. etc. Skywalker723 (Talk)‎ 21:22, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Can you expand on that. List out everything to Master, so we can get an idea of what that would look like? 21:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean by this. What I was bringing up was that there were extra categories in places that didn't have those. E.g. qualified in those that only have 5 tracks to master. Also, you aren't a novice grunt slayer until you've killed those 25 grunts. Novice indicates the track you're working on. You can tell this by the fact that 4/5 has you working towards the master track and when you get 5/5, you've mastered it and it still says COMMENDATION - MASTER just like it did when you were 4/5. So 0/6 wouldn't be novice as you haven't even finished a part of that commendation yet. They're fine as is now as well as correct. Pwnyville (talk) 09:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it should look more like this: :::• Novice: 5 kills :::• Proficient: 10 kills :::• Adept: 25 kills :::• Expert: 75 kills :::• Master: 250 kills ::Because like you said, 0/5 isn't Novice; it's nothing. You have to earn Novice. But when you complete master, it's 5/5, not 4/5 like the pages currently show. The 0/5, 1/5 thing is just for tracking how many you've completed; we don't need it on the wiki where all we care about is how many kills to earn a certain commendation. Make it like the Halo Reach pages where you only show the tier, required kills, and xp earned. The commendation screen in the game isn't very well structured, but the 0/5, 1/5, etc is just showing how many commendations you've completed. And where it says COMMENDATION - DISTINGUISHED indicates which one you're currently working towards, and the progress bar is how far you are towards completing the one you're on, which is why everyone is getting; confused the commendations all show 4/5 is master on the wiki pages.? Kekumu (talk) 21:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Removing the numbers isn't a terrible idea. They are somewhat confusing. All in favor? 17:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC)